Where The Road Leads
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Ten years have passed and Dean sees, Lisa and Ben again. Just a bit-o-angst, because...well, why not? I Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

WHERE THE ROAD LEADS

 **AN: I really liked the whole 'Dean, Lisa, and Ben' relationship arc. It was heartbreaking how the writers ended it.**

It had been a long time. Ten years in fact, since Dean had seen Lisa and Ben. Sam and Dean had not had any cases close to Battle Creek, Michigan. That made it easier for Dean to…forget, though he had never really forgotten anything. Time was supposed to heal wounds. But, as was with most of the things with Dean, the wounds never healed, not really. They were just waiting raw and festering, under the surface. They were just waiting, to be opened and to be made to bleed, yet again. Dean still remembered that day in the hospital. It was still painfully vivid in his mind. He remembered the looks on Lisa's and Ben's faces when they saw him, after Castiel had wiped their minds. He remembered how it tore at his heart to see no signs of recognition in their faces.

Dean shook his head and cleared his throat as they did their usual routine. They got a room at some no-tell motel. They then carried all their crap into the room to prepare for the hunt and to do research. Then Dean usually headed out…scoping out the best diners and bringing back the food, plus pie, of course. All while Sam sat at the tiny dingy, dirty dinette table doing research.

Sam noticed the change in his brother's demeanor as soon as they had entered the state. It had gotten worse the closer that they had gotten to Battle Creek. The younger Winchester knew what Castiel had done. And he understood the reasons, Dean had too, at the time. But that didn't' make the situation any easier to deal with, even all these years later.

Dean knew that Sam had wanted to talk to him. Ever since they both had seen the sign that signaled that they were entering Battle Creek. But Dean was sure that Lisa Braeden had moved past him, long ago. She was probably married. She might even have more kids. And, Ben, he should be about 18 or 19 years old now. He would be either in college or applying to colleges, getting ready to go. Their lives were so full now….

"Dean…do you…?" Sam started.

Dean just stared at his brother for a moment. "I will not have this 'chick flick' moment with you, Sammy." He shook his head. "Not now…not about this." It had surprised Dean, a little, that it was still so painful.

Dean had even considered, for like half a second, not taking the job period. Then, once they got there, he considered just letting Sam handle it. He could, Sam could handle most anything. But, the elder Winchester didn't like sending Sam into situations alone. Thing could change in a heartbeat, and there Sam would be, without backup.

Dean knew he could do this. He and Sam…3, maybe 4 days, in and out, tops. That's what he figured.

But…when did anything ever go the way Dean Winchester planned?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean ran up on Ben very unexpectantly. Ben was delivering pizza. He got out of an older model Toyota with a pizza box in his hand. Den watched him run up to the sidewalk to the house and ring the doorbell. He then watched the transaction and he waited for Ben to return to his car. The elder Winchester had not been sure at first. It had been a decade, after all. But Dean watched the young man, carefully. And that was when he knew that it really was Ben.

Dean, on impulse, got into the Impala and waited for Ben to leave so that he could follow. Dean spent the next hour following the young man, staying far enough back not to be detected, but close enough to see where Ben was going and who he was talking to. All the hunter discovered, on that particular day, was that the people of Battle Creek really, really loved their pizza.

Dean realized what he was doing. He banged his hand on the wheel and swore under his breath. _Why am I doing this? Why the HELL am I doing this?_ Dean thought. _Ben won't remember me, neither will Lisa. And if Ben sees me following him, he'll probably have me arrested for stalking._

The elder Winchester pulled the car over and parking it right then. Why was he doing this to himself? It's not like he had forgotten what it felt like to lose them both the first time. He couldn't forget it. He wouldn't allow himself to forget it. He had to remember. It was to be his reminder of how toxic he was to any woman, to any relationship. It was his horrifically painful reminder to not to let himself get 'involved' again. No one deserved, in his mind, to be put through so much pain, just because of the fact that they were associated with him.

Dean didn't regret what he'd done. He knew that Ben needed Lisa. A boy needs his mom. He knew that, very well. He knew that John had done the best that he could. But, he also knew, had Mary Winchester lived, his life would be so, so very different than it was now. Dean sighed again as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He started the Impala and headed back to the motel where he and Sam were staying.

Sam had given up on his brother after about 45 minutes had passed. The young hunter figured that this brother had met up with a waitress in the diner and, well… knowing his bother. Sam had just picked up the phone and ordered a pizza.

"Dean, dude…you forget your key…seriously? You have got to…." Sam said as he opened the door, fully expected to see Dean standing their looking embarrassing, sheepish, and very drunk.

"Naw, Dude." The teen ager said. "Don't know who Dean is…but, I got your pizza…extra 'shrooms, right?"

Sam nodded and held out his hand. He knew that this was Ben Braeden. It had been a decade, but it was him.

Sam took the pizza, but he had made no move to give Ben the money for it. Ben's speaking brought the young hunter back to reality.

"Look Dude, don't know what's going on here. And I don't much care…just give me my money, and I'll be on my way." Ben said, holding out his hand for the money.

Sam blinked, as if seeing Ben for the first time. "Yeah, Man…look…sorry. You just look a lot like somebody I used to know. I just…sorry Dude." Sam said, quickly pulling out his wallet. "Thank again, Man." He said, handing over the money.

Ben nodded, gave Sam a small smile and walked away. Sam watched Ben until he had gotten into his car and had driven away.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dean! Dude! You won't believe what…I mean who…." Sam stopped when he saw the look on the elder Winchester's face. He hated to see Dean cry. The elder hunter didn't do it often. But it tore at Sam's heart whenever he did.

Sam crossed the room in three strides and pulled his brother into a hug. And, to Sam's surprise, Dean didn't' pull away. He didn't make any of his usual snarky comments. He actually hugged his brother back allowing himself to rest his head on Sam's shoulder for just a second. He then quickly stepped back and wiped his tears from his eyes.

"It was Ben…you saw Ben, right?' Sam asked.

Dean was very surprised. _How did Sam know that?_ He just stared at his little brother.

Sam proceeded to explain. "I kinda gave up on you coming back, so I ordered a pizza. It took me a second or two to realize…but it was him, right? It was Ben?"

Dean nodded as he scrubbed his hand over his face. "I saw him, and I…I followed him for an hour, watching him make deliveries." Dean shook his head. "It's him. I thought…I followed him because I thought that maybe…maybe he'd go home, and I could…I would see Lisa." The elder Winchester dropped onto his bed.

"Why didn't you just go by the house?" Sam asked, trying to figure out what Dean was thinking on all this.

Dean stared at his brother for just a second. "And what, Sam…go knock on her door and say, 'hey, you don't know me, but…?'" He shook his head.

"Why even…why do this to yourself, Dean?" Sam asked. "We can just leave, call in another hunter…we could be out of this town, this state, in no time."

Dean shook his head again. "I just…I have to know. I need to know that they're okay.

Part of Sam understood that. He just hated to see Dean tear himself up over something that could never be.

Sam shook his head. "This is…it's a bad idea. Cas made them forget you for a reason. Maybe, it wasn't just in exchange for Lisa's life that day. Maybe...maybe it was to save them both from something else at a later date. Do you really want to mess with that, Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam. He had considered that, of course, he knew the track record of people who decided to associate with the two of them. They tended to have their life spans shortened, significantly. Dean sighed and then began to pack his bag. Sam followed suit and they were out of the motel in a matter of minutes.

"I just…I miss her, Sammy." Dean stated after they had left the parking lot and had driven out of town a few miles.

Sam just over at his brother, he didn't know what to say. He, in fact, knew that there was nothing he could say to make things better.

THE END

 **END NOTES: I had started this story with every intention of Dean seeing Lisa again. I changed my mind once I started writing. Because I didn't know how to make it happen naturally. Plus, I just think that it would be way too hard on Dean. I hope you guys enjoyed. JL**


End file.
